


Heart

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-24
Updated: 2006-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda's impressions at Metropolis for the big fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

I was not on the front line for this one. I got to work for the good of man as one of them, not a tortured angel, not a being of questionable mental stability, but as one of them. It was all part of my seeking, part of journey to find who I was rather than who I should be. I passed from town to town, seeing the impact the heroes had on the world from a more cautious place, one where I could be hurt, and even killed.

It felt great.

Somehow, I was in Metropolis the day the villains broke all customs and invaded en masse. I worked from morning to night and then some, pulling survivors to safety, running rations to emergency shelters, and praying that the weight of the world's heroes was enough to turn the tide.

And what I saw astounded me.

It was not Clark leading the battle. Not the one here, in Metropolis. The most powerful icon of truth, justice, and the ways of freedom was fighting where the humans he protected could not be seen.

Granted, Diana was there that day. So was J'onn.

But the sheer brunt of that tidal wave of villainy was turned by a mass of people relying on gimmicks, barely meta tricks, or sheer might of training. To see that made me wonder why I ever thought it was all about the 'S'.

I see now it's more about the heart.


End file.
